


catwoman is persistent

by kqrlnap



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: F/F, Girls Kissing, cassandra cain as batman, flirty stephanie brown, stephanie brown as catwoman, stephcass but it’s batcat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kqrlnap/pseuds/kqrlnap
Summary: cassandra just wants a peaceful patrol, but stephanie plans on making her life hell.
Relationships: Stephanie Brown/Cassandra Cain
Kudos: 18





	catwoman is persistent

**Author's Note:**

> stephcass but it’s batcat!! let me know if you guys want me to make this into a full au!! 💞

“batman.”

“catwoman, hello.” cass deadpanned, attempting to walk past the flirty girl and be on her way.

she was on patrol, minding her own business, until catwoman, secretly stephanie brown (which cass, of course, knew) had begun to silently tail her. cass noticed, and whipped around when she heard the near-quiet steps crossing the dark pathway behind her.

“what exactly are you doing by following me around?” cass asked, raising an eyebrow under the cowl that steph couldn’t see, but could infer by the other girl’s tone. “watching the prey save people. you know, it's pretty hot how high you can kick.” steph purred.

cass rolled her eyes, turning back around to continue her rounds around the city. stephanie sped up and began to walk the same pace as cass’s aggressive speed walking, staying incredibly close in the process. “catwoman, i need to protect the city.”

“i’ll help! although i can’t promise i’ll do much life saving, i’ll help just for you.” cassandra was pretty much done with this conversation, but as it seemed, steph just wanted to keep talking and talking and talking and flirting.

cass had enough. she spinned around, facing catwoman with a smirk on her face. cass lifted the cowl just enough, and trapped stephanie’s lips in her own. “enough of this, stephanie. tell me want you want and i’ll consider giving it to you.” cass murmured against the slightly taller girl’s lips.

“i want you, batman,” steph grinned, pressing herself closer to cass. “but since you know my name… it’s only fair that i know yours, correct? fair trade?” cass could practically feel the high energy stephanie was running off right now.

cass pulled away swiftly, pulling the cowl back down the rest of the way and picking steph up by the waist to grapple up to a higher roof. once they were safely landed, cass took the cowl down completely, revealing her shoulder length black hair, button nose and shining eyes.

“got a name, pretty girl?” steph asked, coming closer (if that was possible, cassandra didn’t know). “as long as you don’t call me by it when i’m in public as batman, it’s cass. cassandra cain-wayne.”

“hmm, why don’t we go visit your home?” steph suggested flirtily. cass chuckled, “i don’t think my brothers or my father would take very lightly to that.”

“batman! what are you doing?!” a voice shouted from across the rooftop, and cass’s face looked panic-stricken until she pulled her cowl back on and ran over to the figure at the edge. “n-nothing, red hood. just talking to catwoman” cass responded awkwardly, and despite not being able to see jason’s eyes, she could tell he was glaring. “you had your cowl down, where's robin anyway? he usually keeps you from taking to your impulsive side.” stephanie winced from all the way over, feeling the intense vibe of what she assumed was two siblings arguing.

“metropolis, visiting superboy. catwoman was being.. persistent. i did not do anything rash, it was a calculated decision and robin never agrees with any of my tactics anyways, so what does it matter?”

“what does it matter? cass, shes a criminal!”

“it’s not like she ever killed anyone, hood!”

“hey! both of you, chill the fuck out! as embarrassing as it is, i’ve been… thinking about switching sides anyways or a while. so hood, chill out, batman didn’t do any damage by revealing herself to me, i won’t sell her out, i promise. it probably doesn’t mean much coming from me and i can already tell you don’t believe me, but i’m sincere.”

“thank you, stephanie.” completely disregarding jason’s presence, cass pulled steph in for another, but this time softer, kiss. “woah woah woah! i don’t need to see my sister kissing people! i’m calling b, he obviously won't take too kindly to this-”

“he’s dating green lantern. remember? sworn enemy, annoying as hell, blah blah blah, and now he calls lantern flyboy and they cuddle on the couch of our home. i think b’ll live if he finds out i kissed catwoman just twice.”

“we could be more…?”

“not now, steph”

“damn it!”


End file.
